Hikari No Kizuna
by Kibume
Summary: Porque nuestro lazo no es de amistad, ni de amor, ni de sangre, ni de compañerismo...Nuestro lazo...Nuestro lazo es de luz..." NaruHina One-Shot.


¿Qué está pasando? Todo está destrozado...Las caras...Las caras de los Hokages...Están destrozados...Hay sapos gigantes...Sangre...He oído que Naruto-kun ha vuelto....¡...! ¿N-no...No se habrá cruzado con el enemigo, verdad?

No, no...

¿Para qué pensarlo si puedo saberlo? ¡Byakugan!

Hm.....S-sangre....Muertes....Terror...Caos...

Esta no es la Konoha que yo conocía...

Donde antes había felicidad, ahora miedo...Donde antes había paz, ahora hay caos...

Donde antes había risas, ahora hay llanto...

Donde antes había vida, ahora hay muerte...

Tengo que pararlo...Tengo que intentarlo...

¡...! ¡Ese chakra...!  
¡Es Naruto-kun! ¡Está vivo! ...Un momento...Su chakra...Es diferente...¿Qué está haciendo el chakra del enemigo dentro de él?

El enemigo...Va a matarlo...¡Va a matarlo!  
No puedo permitirlo...Tengo que salvarlo...

¡Tengo que protegerlo!

**

-Intenta no ser una carga, Hinata...

-¿Es éste el máximo poder de la rama principal?

-Es ella, la heredera Hyuuga...Es inútil...

**

Me abalanzo por detrás sobre el enemigo...Él se aparta...Me ha visto...Naruto-kun...Me mira sorprendido...Pero yo no atiendo a razones...Ya...No...

Notó la voz grave y siniestra del enemigo:

-Refuerzos, ¿huh?

Mi ira parece desbocarse. No soy la misma persona. Habló, esta vez, sin tartamudear, decidida:

-No dejaré que le pongas ni un solo dedo a Naruto-kun...

Noto la voz de Naruto-kun gritándome. Está desesperado:

-¿¡Qué estas haciendo aquí!? ¡Vete, por favor! ¡No eres contrincante para él!  
No le escucho. Hace tiempo que me he dado cuenta:

-Lo sé-respondo.

Él me mira incrédulo:  
-!?

Es mi decisión. Y nadie va a cambiarla. Ni siquiera tú:  
-Sólo estoy siendo egoísta.

Solo una vez. Él no sabe por qué lo hago...Yo sí:

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Es muy peligroso!

Noto una fuerza recorriendo mi ser:

-...Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad.

**

"Siempre me rendía y lloraba por ello. Casi caí en el camino equivocado:

¡Inútil! ¡Eres solo una carga!

"Yo necesito ser fuerte....Nadie confía en mí...Ni siquiera yo..."

Pero tú...Tú me has mostrado el camino correcto....

"¿Qu...Quién es ese chico? ¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto? ¿Por qué...? Es admirable..."

Siempre iba detrás de ti...Esperando que me sorprendas...Solo quería caminar junto a ti....

"¿C-cómo estará hoy Naruto-kun..? Quiero ser como él...Quiero tener tanta confianza como él.."

Tú has hecho que yo cambie...Tu sonrisa...Me salvó...

"¡Gracias, Hinata-chan! Al principio me parecías un poco rara...Sosa...Pero me gustan muchos las personas como tú..."

Por eso no tengo miedo de protegerte..."

No tengo ningún miedo...Eres lo que quiero...Ahora o nunca. Sonrío:

-Porque yo...Te quiero.

No sé la cara de sorprendido que pondrá...O si se había dado cuenta antes...Mi objetivo es protegerlo, ganar tiempo aunque sea...Voy hacia el enemigo, con intención de hacerle daño, aunque puede que muera...

No lo sé, aunque sinceramente no me importa...

No me importa morir si es tu vida la que salvo.

Utilizo mi jutsu más fuerte, voy a gastar mi chakra por él. Voy a darlo todo.

-¡Juho Soshiken!

Empiezo a presionarle, dando golpes. Es bastante poderoso, los está parando todos. No voy a parar. Tengo que proteger a Naruto-kun...¡Debo protegerlo!

-Shinra Tensei-murmura él.

Una fuerza asombrosa me da de lleno. Mi cuerpo...Que dolor...Duele...Duele mucho...Es...¿Es esto el fin?Oigo un grito. Es Naruto-kun:-¡Detente!  
¿Qué pasa? ...¡...! ¡Auch, que dolor...! ¡N-no puedo...! ¡¿Qué me ha clavado!? Es...Estoy sangrando...Mi sangre...Se va....Mi vida...también...

Yo...Lo siento, Naruto-kun. No he podido protegerte...

Oigo la voz del enemigo hablar:

-El amor trae sacrificio...Y éste trae odio...

Noto una fuerza impresionante. Oigo un grito desgarrador, inhumano:

-¡Ooh! ¡Agggggggggggggggggggggggh...!

No puedo aguantar mucho más. Me estoy...muriendo...

Naruto-kun....Sé que ya puedo irme tranquila...Te lo he dicho todo...Que eres todo cuanto amo...Pero que sepas que aunque no esté aquí...Voy a seguir cuidándote...

Pero no temas, Naruto-kun, no temas.

Ahora que lo pienso, nuestra relación es extraña....

Nunca ha sido un lazo de amistad, ni de odio, ni de sangre, siquiera de amor...

Es un lazo muy extraño. Pero creo que sé lo que es.

Es un lazo de luz.

Un lazo puro de luz.

Tan llena de luz como mi amor, tan lleno de luz como tu sonrisa.

Ya lo sé todo. Ya sí que puedo irme.

Os lo dejo a vosotros, chicos....

**

.

..

...

....

....¿Qué...? ¿Qué está pasando? Y-yo...¿Estoy muerta? Noto este poder alrededor mi cuerpo...Es fuerte...Siento mis heridas que se cierran...Abro los ojos...

Es una paisaje desolado....Pero estoy viva...¡Estoy viva! ¿Y Naruto-kun? ¿¡Lo estará él también!?

Veo a Tenten-chan, a Sakura-chan, a Lee-kun y a Neji-kun mirándome. Todos parecen preocupados. Sakura sonríe:

-¡Hinata, estás bien! ¡Estás viva!

Mi prioridad es ahora Naruto.

**

Está vivo. Está vivo...¡Naruto-kun está vivo! Kakashi-sensei lo está llevando y han salido del bosque. No puedo evitar llorar, no puedo evitarlo. Está vivo...Gracias al cielo...Gracias, vida...

Veo que Sakura abraza a Naruto tras pegarle un puñetazo. Sinceramente, me siento bien. Naruto está feliz. Yo también. Él es un héroe.

Un...Un momento...A pesar del abrazo, me está mirando...

Está...¿Está hablándome?

Está moviendo los labios. Activo mi byakugan. Puedo leerlos. Me ruborizo, él sonríe, sonrío yo. No sé como lo ha hecho, pero me ha hecho feliz.

Te quiero Naruto...

Nuestras mentes están conectadas de alguna manera.

Tus labios lo han pronunciado. Ambos hemos podido decir juntos la frase, a pesar de que nadie puede escucharla, sólo nosotros. Podemos decir a la vez:

"Nuestro lazo no es de amistad o amor...Nuestro lazo...

...Nuestro lazo es luz"

**(N/a) ¡Un ultimo regalo por mi cumpleaños! ****¡Un One-shot naruhina! ****¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


End file.
